


the luxury of you

by zauberer_sirin



Series: makeouts are mandatory [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Injury, Making Out, POV Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Written for the Cousy Kisses Drabble-a-thon. Prompt: "aftercare"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



The upside of downtime (oh that’s a nice turn of phrase, Daisy likes that stuff, he must make sure to tell her when his mouth is not otherwise occupied) is that he gets to see more of her than he would, usually. He hates seeing her standing still, having to do the waiting thing she hates, he hates her not having her on the missions. But he likes the way everything smells of her (even in a sickly way), the way everything in the room smells of her more than usual, when the doctors force her into bed rest for a couple of days in their bunk.

“I’m supposed to be _recovering_ , you know,” Daisy says, followed by more kisses, by the familiar way in which her hand rests on the curve of his neck, even bandaged.

Coulson smiles at this fake complaint as he slides further under the bed covers, his sharp, professional, meeting-with-the-other-agencies clothes pressed up against Daisy’s comfortable, loose, to-be-used-after-getting-injured clothes - her old sweatpants, torn a bit in one knee, and the huge sweater they sometimes share when Coulson can’t find his.

He’s greedy, of course he’s greedy. At his age, and after all the time he’s wasted, all the life he’s wasted, he has no other option but to be greedy when it comes to Daisy.

“And I here I am, _helping_ you recover,” he tells her, kissing the tip of her tongue, closing his lips over her and sucking at them.

She snorts at his words, but he swallows the sound. He holds her gently against him, careful with the other arm, also worse for wear. He tries to think about the upside of downtime, the smell of her sweat on the pillow, her worn out comfy clothes that look so cute on her, these kisses, the nice slow lips and tongue when she can’t move too much, when she is forced to take things slow - all that, because it prevents you from thinking about her getting hurt, being hurt, being in pain, and what would have happened if the injuries had been worse, and what would happen tomorrow or in two days when she goes back out there. 

“I’m okay,” Daisy says, breathing against his mouth - whether because her powers have finally granted her the gift of mindreading or because she knows him so well or because Daisy always reassures people even if she’s not sure what she’s reassuring them for. It kind of works, it’s hard not to feel comforted by Daisy’s effort to be comforting, and it’s hard not to be greedy about the most joyful bits of their time together. It’s hard to be gloomy with Daisy in his arms, even with bandages, even with the ugly bruise on her cheek he now thumbs with tenderness.

Coulson threads his fingers through her hair - stuck together and in need of a wash from the hours she’s had to lie in bed without movie - and kisses her mouth for a long time before replying.

“Yes, you’re okay.”


End file.
